The Wedding To Remember
by LycoX
Summary: Its time for Scott and Kira's wedding! An event that's gonna be remembered for years to come!
**The Wedding**

 **To Remember**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Heavily inspired by headcanon from BigSkyDreaming and EverythingYukimura that had me pretty much laughing my butt off. Ignores anything to do with Kira's Kitsune side getting screwed up by the Dread Doctors and having to leave to be with the Skinwalkers cause of it.**

* * *

It was in college when Scott finally proposed to Kira, who happily accepted as quickly as possible since she'd long been looking forward to when he popped the question. Though if anything, it was likely that Ken himself was looking forward to it possibly even more then what Kira had. Hell, when the man found out he practically jumped up and down all around the front room in pure joy over the news, making for Noshiko to roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation while Kira just groaned in embarrassment. This also wound up bringing back certain t-shirts Ken had made some time ago with various sayings on them that he kept giving to Scott much to their combined embarrassment and never could understand how Scott could be so accepting of it. Even if he had tried explaining numerous times.

After the proposal, Scott proudly wore Ken's specially made sayings t-shirts every chance he got. One of them was a black t-shirt with the wording 'Proud Future Yukimura Member' on the front. Something Noshiko secretly loved since she had come to see Scott as a son over the years. The wedding would eventually happen during the Spring roughly a year after Scott and Kira graduated college. Derek, under the prompting of Braeden had even offered to pay for anything related to the wedding using Hale funds. Something that when Peter found out about while still in Eichen was none too happy about considering some of those funds were his that was being used. Stiles had had a good laugh over Peter's reactions since he'd been the one to happily inform him of what was going on.

Something that got him a whack on the head from a heavily pregnant Malia as well. The news of the upcoming wedding had spread like wildfire through out the Supernatural community all across the world and had even led to a full on snark fest between Noshiko and Satomi when the Alpha came for a visit to give congratulations to the happy couple. It had been quickly decided afterwards to ensure both were separate from one another when the big day arrived. Not that it would really help when the time came but at least they had tried! When Jackson learned of what was happening from Isaac, he could hardly believe the news. 'Dude! Seriously!?' Something that got him a nod from Isaac and the former Kanima vowed to attend the wedding just to witness it with his own eyes.

Part of his disbelief was on account that Jackson always felt that Scott would be forever hung up on Allison to really even consider marriage despite the fact he'd heard a great deal about this Kira chick from Isaac and others. His attending the wedding also had the nice effect of even re-uniting him and Lydia as well. Of course she made it clear she wasn't going to be acting like some dumb twit just to appease his ego and he was none too willing to test her on it after seeing what her Banshee abilities could do. A week before the wedding happened, a running battle between Ken and Stiles erupted to see who would be Scott's best man. Various challenges were made that even included a game of Go-Fish and Tic-Tac-Toe to determine who would be the best man with Satomi and surprisingly enough, Araya Calavera often egging them on.

Only for the two men to get chewed out by Noshiko, Melissa, and Kira in the end. Scott wound up making the decision to just have Liam be his best man much to Stiles and Ken's disappointment and Kira had to remind her dad with a roll of the eyes that he was getting to walk her down the aisle. Something that immediately perked the man right up and made for a rather embarrassing scene at the park they were at. Marin Morrell even happily threw Deaton in to the mix and got him to officiate the wedding since she was one of few who knew he'd been ordained when the Hales were still a presence in Beacon Hills and the Supernatural. Scott and Kira were actually happy with that arrangement since the man had been something of a mentor/father figure to them over the years.

Once the day of the wedding arrived, there was some worry of a possible attack. Making for quite a few people to make a guard detail to ensure nothing bad happened. Granted, this particular detail wasn't mentioned to Scott or Kira since neither needed that bit of information to weigh on them. And as a tearful Ken walked his daughter down the aisle to Scott, Jackson could be heard muttering in stunned surprise that this really was happening and getting an elbow in the side for it from Cora. It took Noshiko having to pull Ken away in order to get the rest going much to a cackling Satomi's amusement and a highly baffled Agent McCall. Silence reigned through out the church until Deaton began to speak. "We are all gathered here today to witness a moment of beauty between two people who have been an absolute honor for me to have come to know through out the years. They are lovers, best friends, and protectors of our little town of Beacon Hills and I doubt anyone would have that any other way."

"You're damned right!" Shouted out Ken happily, earning a few laughs and some eye rolls in the process.

Deaton gave a nod to Scott to lift up Kira's veil, revealing the Thunder Kitsune's wide smiling and tearful self. Her dress was even a one of a kind design thanks in part to Peter Hale's funds, a fact she was going to have to personally thank him for whenever she got the chance too. Though probably by video since going into Eichen herself was a really bad idea. The two lovebirds stared into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity as Deaton continued to speak onwards. He even had to clear his throat at one point to get their attention and both blushed over it but all he did was give a warm smile in return. "Kira Yukimura, daughter of Ken and Noshiko Yukimura, take this man, Scott McCall to be your lawfully wedded Husband til death do you part? To stand by him through the good and bad of life?"

"I do." With her words, she placed a wedding ring upon his finger.

"Damned right she does! That's my girl!" Satomi had to hold in a cackle over the antics of her dear friend's husband.

"Scott McCall, son of Melissa and Rafael, do you take this woman, Kira Yukimura, to be your lawfully wedded Wife til death do you part? To stand by her through the good and bad of life?"

"I do." With his words, he happily placed a wedding ring upon her finger.

Noshiko this time was quick to place a hand on Ken's mouth to keep him from speaking up again much to his dislike. Not even licking her hand helped any either! "Before we commence further, I am told you two have vows you would like to speak of on this blessful day?"

Nods were sent his way and Deaton told Kira she may go first. "Scott McCall, since the day we first met, my life changed for the better and I couldn't be happier. Together we faced many trials and came out stronger for it. Its a given that my dad was instrumental in our coming together and I'll always be thankful for that. I love you Scott McCall and I look forward to many years together." A small box was then handed to her by Corey and Mason's adopted Water Nymph daughter Nala.

Smiling at the girl, she opened the box and took out what was inside and the child then walked away. The item was a necklace with her first Shuriken tail attached to it. "I present this to you, my husband, to wear around your neck so that it may always be close to your heart."

Lowering his head down while shedding a few tears since only Kira could make something that came from a horrible moment into a beautiful one, the necklace was placed around him and he stood back up straight with a happy and loving smile on his face. Noshko was damned proud of her daughter for the idea and she knew Scott would be forever protective of the gift. Scott took a breath to settle himself before speaking. "Kira Yukimura, the day your father introduced you to the class was the first day of the rest of my life. A life that would from then on include you through the good and bad no matter what. I give thanks every day to the fact that Noshiko and Ken brought you into this world as in my eyes you are one of its Wonders."

If Kira wasn't crying before, she definitely was now. Liam could be seen handing Scott a similarly small box, opening it, Scott pulled out a necklace containing what looked to be a fang. This was a fang that Scott had made using a mold of one of his fangs since he figured it'd be a little morbid if it was one of his actual ones he was giving her. "I present this necklace to you, my wife, to wear around your neck so that even when we are apart, I am always close to your heart."

Kira lowered her head to receive the necklace and quickly raised her head back up afterwards. A huge part of her wanting to pull him close to her and kiss him like no tomorrow. Deaton then spoke up once again."To such declarations, I bless thy union with the powers of the Earth and the power given to me by the state of California. May together you root in fertile soil so that your union will be forever strong as it continues to grow. May your lives together be rich in happiness, love, and even many children. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Neither waited for him to finish the last part about kissing the bride as Scott pulled her close and delivered a soul touching kiss that she happily gave back. Cheers erupted through out the church, though Agent McCall wondered what the Hell was the deal with those weird necklaces his son and now daughter in law had given to one another. Later on at the wedding reception that also involved a fairly embarrassing speech from a tearfully happy Ken much to Noshiko's continued exasperation and Satomi's eternal amusement, saw the happily married couple leading the first dance that began with a Boken duel between the two. Leading to further bafflement from Agent McCall who definitely didn't get any real answers from Kira when he got a chance to dance with her.

Scott and Kira's honeymoon that thankfully didn't involve any wild adventures would result in the birth of their baby girl nine months later by the name of Sayuri Yukimura-McCall. Her name meant 'Small Lily', which was appropriate considering that it was discovered while still in the womb, that Sayuri would be a Forest Kitsune rather then a Wolf. Her abilities had led to the Yukimura-McCall home looking like a jungle from time to time much to Kira's dislike and Scott's unadulterated pride in his little girl's abilities. Kira's pregnancy had made shared showers a no no considering the random power surges she had thanks to her Thunder abilities. But happiness and the joy of family were always constant and important factors for the two and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So we've moved forward an hour tonight huh? Bah, I hate that sort of thing! Erm… Anyways! May there have been much enjoyment of this as I know I certainly enjoyed writing it! Many thanks to BigSkyDreaming and EverythingYukimura for the fantastic inspiration of this! Also thanks to TweakerWolf for her list of Kitsune elements! Also seen in this is some slightly used Druid marriage ritual material I looked up.**


End file.
